flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ann-Margrock Presents
"Ann-Margrock Presents" is the first episode of the fourth season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on September 19, 1963. Synopsis Brought by happenstance to Fred's house and unrecognized by the boys, star Ann-Margrock helps them prepare for an appearance at the Bedrock Bowl. Plot Hollyrock Singer Ann Margrock is intended to perform in her television show on location at the Bedrock Bowl, which Slate Construction is contracted to build, with Fred as dinosaur lift operator for purposes of excavation and the aligning of a clamshell roof for the outdoor theater. Fred learns from his friend, Loudmouth Harry, that amateur talent from Bedrock is going to be included in Margrock's Bedrock Bowl television engagement. Naturally, Fred would like to be one of the fortunate few to qualify for appearance on television with Ms. Margrock, and he and Barney commence practice of less-than- melodious vocals. Margrock's agent, Mr. Rocklay, recommends that she sneak out of Bedrock's Hillstone Hotel, besieged by her legions of adoring fans, for a stay at some sedate place so that she can rest for the few days prior to the television show. As fate would have it, her car develops a flat tire outside of the Flintstones' humble home, and when she knocks at the door to ask if she could use the Flintstones' telephone, Fred grants to her the permission to do so, and she proves her ability to calm Pebbles' crying (crying because Fred and Barney's atrocious singing is agonizing to her ears) and to lull Pebbles to sleep with her pleasing singing voice and the song, "The Littlest Lamb". Neither Fred nor Wilma- nor Barney nor Betty- recognize her as the popular Margrock, and when she says that she is seeking a temporary residence, Fred invites "Annie" to stay with his family. Because she and Pebbles have immediate rapport, Annie gladly agrees to Fred's hospitality, and she returns the favor by baby-sitting Pebbles and diplomatically and coyly helping Fred and Barney to improve their act by dispensing with their awful singing and instead donning hat and cane and dancing the soft shoe. Flintstone and Rubble are still unaware of "Annie"'s identity and believe her to be an amateur performer, as are they. They ask her to join them in their bid to be on The Ann Margrock Show, and she responds tenderly and affirmatively but without telling them that she is Margrock. At the eleventh hour, Margrock's sponsor opts not to use local talent and desires a Margrock-only show. Fred and Barney are therefore denied audition, and the pair apologize to "Annie" for the lost opportunity. To their stunned surprise, she dashes onto stage on cue and begins a lively song-and-dance. Now they know who she is! And she alters her sponsor's ruling to permit them to accompany her in the televised limelight. Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Mr. Slate *Loudmouth Harry (only appearance) *Lulu Belle (only appearance) *Dr. Ben Cavity (only appearance) *Ann Margrock (only appearance) *Robert ("Bobby") Rocklay (only appearance) *Dream sheep (only appearance) *Mr. Sponsor (only appearance) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home **Bedrock Bowl (only appearance) *Hollyrock **Granite's Chinese (only mentioned) **Hillstone Hotel (only appearance) Objects *Beeswax finisher (only appearance) Vehicles *Fred's car *Ann Margrock's car (only appearance) *Filling mixer truck (only appearance) Songs *The Littlest Lamb *I Ain't Gonna Be Your Fool No More Cast Notes/Trivia *The title refers to the prehistoric or "modno-stonic" version of singing legend Ann-Margret. *This is the first episode to feature Pebbles in the opening credits, showing her playing with the sponsored product, "Kenner Flintstone Building Boulders", which were Lego-like Styrofoam bricks that interlocked. In syndication, the box seen in the Pebbles shot only says "Building Boulders." *With the special bond Ann Margrock has with Pebbles throughout this episode, it's a wonder she was never seen at Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's wedding in I Yabba-Dabba Do!. 'Errors' *At the start of that scene, there are a lot of people sitting on the couch, but at the end there are only Wilma, Betty and Pebbles. Where did everyone go? Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes